


Death's Presence

by Hamimifk (BatchSan)



Category: FlashForward
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, M/M, Slash, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-24
Updated: 2010-03-24
Packaged: 2017-10-08 07:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/pseuds/Hamimifk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was it, the showdown Demetri and Mark had known was coming for months. It didn't make it any easier to kill your partner though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death's Presence

_'Hate me today  
Hate me tomorrow  
Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you'_  
\- 'Hate Me' by Blue October

 

There was blood on the wall, the scent of copper and raw meat beginning to permeate the air. Hand trembling as he aimed his gun at the next target, Mark wondered where did it all go wrong. They had been friends. Partners. They had cared for one another deeply. He hadn't wanted any of this to end up like this.

Demetri's hand didn't tremble, nor did it waver as it pointed back at his former partner. Sweat beaded on his brow, his face dirty, and heart pounded heavily in his chest - and yet, he was calm. This was the end, or almost the end. He was ready. Had been for some time now despite everything. Didn't mean, however, he was going to just lay down and die without a fight.

"Demetri..." Mark started, unsure what to say.

"This is it," Demetri half smiled, "Can't you feel Death's presence in this room?"

Sparing a quick glance at the two dead FBI agents nearby, Mark tried not to state the obvious. Instead, he drew himself to his full height and forced his hand to stop shaking. He would do this, like he was suppose to, no matter the fact that every fiber of his being begged for him to change his mind.

"When this is over," Demetri started, his voice softening, "I'll still... Love you."

"I wish I could've done more. I tried so hard," the other man said. "You know I didn't want it to come to this."

"I don't hate you. I understand that this was just an eventuality."

"But you should hate me!" Tears fell from Mark's eyes. "You should hate me for all the things I could've done to stop this and didn't. All the lefts I made when I should've made rights."

Wiping at his face in sorrow and anger, Mark pulled himself together. If Demetri was holding up in the face of death, then he should too.

"You should hate me today and you should be able to hate me tomorrow..."

"But there is no tomorrow for me," Demetri said, fear finally settling into his features. "No matter what though, I can't hate you."

They stood in silence for a moment longer, sizing each other up as they fought to contain their emotions.

"I love you too," Mark said finally.

Demetri took off at a run toward a nearby pillar for cover as Mark opened fire. Running now too, the taller man ran parallel to him, taking up cover behind a desk. They knew each other's moves, so this fight was not going to be easy. But Mark had a plan.

Waiting a moment, he darted out the opposite side of the desk, keeping low as Demetri fired on him. What the shorter man expected was Mark to come around the room and try to attack him head on. What he didn't expect was Mark to duck directly into his gunfire, using chairs and anything else he found along the way as shields.

When Demetri stopped to reload his weapon, on his haunches in case he had to run, a falling book caught his attention from the right. Swinging his newly loaded gun that way, he failed to see Mark creep around the pillar on his left. A fist to his jaw caught his attention though. There was a struggle for the gun in Demetri's hand before Mark finally slammed his arm hard enough to make him let it go.

Standing, Mark pointed his gun as his former partner. His former lover. Demetri smiled, the first earnest smile in months, and closed his eyes.

Three shots followed a moment later, tears raining down with them.

**-End-**


End file.
